Pleasure and Pain
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Punk has been misbehaving, and it's up to AJ to deal with his behaviour. AJ Lee/CM Punk, ONESHOT, het, D/s


**So this was a request from Cal-Wills. It didn't turn out too shabby in my opinion.  
**

**DomAJ Lee/Sub CM Punk; Bondage; Spanking  
**

Pacing back and forth in her office, AJ was furious. Punk had acted like a jerk-revealing their sex life on TV was a step too far! -and then Cena had acted like a coward, smacking her sub across the ribs with a lead pipe. Not that she was excusing Punks behaviour, but the lead pipe really was uncalled for. Stopping her pacing, she let a sinister smirk take over her lips. Punk had been dodging her for too long, and his behaviour was getting out of control. He was long overdue for a punishment, and she knew just the way to give it to him.

* * *

AJ strode into the hotel lobby, sweet innocent smile on her lips with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and her shirt unbuttoned low enough to show off her cleavage and her bag tossed casually over her shoulder. Silently cheering when she saw the young male clerk-and again when his eyes were drawn straight to her breasts-she crossed straight to him, leaning on the desk and smiling sweetly at him.

"I need to get into my boyfriends room," she explained, biting her lip. "It's a surprise for him you see, and I can't ask him which room he's in." Tilting her head and standing on her tip toes so that the clerk could see the black, lacy bra she was wearing she widened her eyes innocently. "Can you help me?"

The clerk practically fell over himself to help her, and 10 minutes later she was letting herself into Punks room, smirking to herself. She knew that her sub had gone out after the show with Heyman, which gave her the perfect opportunity to set his room up for his return.

* * *

"I'll catch you tomorrow Paul," Punk called over his shoulder as he entered the dark hotel room. He flipped the light on, and almost turned around and left again when he saw AJ sitting in a chair directly opposite the door.

"Get in here and shut the door," she said lowly, Punk automatically following her orders without thinking. AJ let a self satisfied smirk take over her face before she slowly crossed one leg over the other, noting silently the way Punks eyes followed her movement.

"Knees," she ordered. Punk snorted quietly, ignoring the anxiousness in his stomach at her raised eyebrow.

"You don't control me anymore, or didn't you get the message?" he asked defiantly, turning his back on her. AJ only just managed to keep from rolling her eyes, examining her nails idly.

"Then give me back your collar," she said nonchalantly, not moving from her chair. She felt terrible when Punk froze, his entire body tensing, but she knew that it had to be done. He had to learn the serious consequences for defying her authority the way that he had been.

"Fine," he said eventually, opening his bag and practically tossing his formal collar at her feet, AJ glancing at it for a moment before she stood and picked it up, heading towards the door before she noticed the glint of metal from the collar of his shirt. She slid the leather band into her own bag before she crossed to his side, leaning up enough to undo the clasp of the chain he was wearing. Despite her releasing it immediately, intending to let it drop to the floor, the chain didn't touch the ground for a few moments, letting AJ know that Punk had been clutching it. She watched as Punks head lowered to stare at the silver chain with the lightening bolt charm attached sitting on the floor, nothing out of the ordinary to the general public but a tangible reminder of her claim over him to the pair of them. AJ paused for a few minutes, letting the reality of the situation set in to her stubborn sub before she bent and scooped it up, tucking it into her shorts pocket before she walked towards the door silently, fully intending to leave.

"AJ…wait…" came the soft plea as her hand found the doorhandle. She stopped, but didn't turn around or say a word.

"Please…Mistress…don't leave…" Punk begged, AJ just able to hear the muffled sounds of knees touching the floor. She turned and looked at him kneeling in perfect position, head bowed, back straight and hands behind his back. Allowing herself a fleeting smirk, she schooled her face back into the mask of indifference.

"I thought that I didn't control you anymore?" she asked.

"I lied," Punk admitted desperately. "I was trying to convince myself, and it didn't work. I need you."

"Look at me," AJ ordered softly. His eyes met hers and her heart clenched at the sight of the teary olive eyes, guilt, need and desperation shining clearly through to her.

"What's been going on with you pet?" she asked, her tone demanding an answer. Punk bit his lip nervously.

"You ride me so much harder than anyone else," he murmured eventually. "And then Heyman got in my ear, and when he started telling me that if you truly loved me like you say, then you would treat me like you treat everyone else."

"So you doubted our relationship, doubted my decision making as your dom, lied to me, and have been constantly disrespecting and disobeying my authority?" AJ asked, letting a touch of anger seep into her voice. Punk licked his lips.

"Yes Mistress," he whispered nervously. AJ nodded slowly.

"I think that you need to really think about whether you want to continue as my sub," she said finally.

"I do Mistress, I swear!" Punk said instantly, his eyes widening in panic. "Please don't release me!" AJ sighed softly and stepped closer, pulling Punks head in to rest lightly on her stomach.

"You need to be disciplined pet," she said softly, running her nails over the back of his skull. "You know that." Punk nodded silently, knowing that AJ could feel the tremors running through his body.

"Naked and on the bed face down," she said finally, stepping back. Punk hesitated.

"Mistress…" he murmured quietly, glancing subtly at her bag. AJ smiled softly and retrieved his collar, buckling the black leather around his neck carefully before nodding to the bed. Punk scrambled to do as she had ordered, tossing his shirt across the room before a pointed cough from AJ had him pouting and going to pick it up, folding it and placing it on a chair along with his shorts and trunks before he crawled onto the bed, laying down on his stomach.

"Apparently this little discipline session couldn't come at a better time," AJ said a smirk obvious in her voice. She moved to the head of the bed, kneeling in front of his face. "Arms up." As Punk moved to do as she ordered, she locked his wrists into the leather cuffs that she'd already attached to the headboard and hidden between the mattress and the headboard. She grazed her nails lightly over his hair, the action helping to soothe them both some before she slid off the bed and moved over to her bag.

"Do you think you can be quiet or do you need the gag pet?" she asked, fingering the ball-gag on the top of her things.

"I can be quiet Ma'am," he promised quietly, shifting his head so that he could bite down on his forearm.

AJ nodded, and settled herself next to his hip.

"Count for me then pet," she said softly, bringing her palm down on his bare ass. "Ten for each offense."

"One," he yelped. AJ continued on until he hit 20, before she picked up the ruler that was sitting next to her thigh.

"They're going to get harder," she warned, letting him brace himself before she brought the ruler down on his ass. "You still need to count." After the first few strikes, Punk was in tears. Not only from the physical pain, but because he knew that AJ only ever brought the punishment toys when she was either really hurt or badly disappointed in him and his actions.

30 strikes with the ruler later, AJ was unlocking the cuffs and only just managing to resist holding him until he stopped crying.

"You know what to do now pet," she said softly, her heart breaking a little as her sub stumbled off the bed and over to the corner. "Hands on your head, no rubbing," she reminded him, nodding in satisfaction as he followed her instructions. She methodically detached the cuffs and tucked them back in her bag, tidying up before she pulled the soothing cream out, and took a deep breath.

"Face down on the bed pet," she said softly, waiting until Punk took the position with his arms folded underneath his head before she knelt in between his spread thighs, slowly beginning to spread it over his red ass gently.

"Do you know why I ask so much more of you than anyone else?" AJ asked, softly running her palms over his lower back in apology when he whimpered. "Its because I know that I can rely on you. You're reliable, and you don't constantly want approval for your actions like other people I can name." Punk smirked a little at her words. "You know that I'm having a little trouble with this GM thing. And it's nice to have someone that I trust and rely on around as my champion." Punk considered her words for a few moments, and AJ didn't push for a response.

"So…you were putting the pressure on me because you do respect me?" he asked eventually. "You needed me…and I let you down." AJ hushed him softly and ran her palms lightly over his back.

"Shh pet," she soothed. "You did let me down. But now you've been disciplined and forgiven, and you won't make the same mistake again now, will you?" Punk shook his head.

"No Mistress," he promised. "I'll prove that your faith in me was justified." AJ smiled and stretched out next to him, Punk immediately resting his head on her chest.

"Thank you pet," she said softly, looking down at him with adoration and love in her eyes, his full of devotion. He curled up close, and wrapped an arm around her stomach even as she rested a hand lightly on the back of his throat protectively.

"Sleep darling," AJ murmured softly, Punk nodding sleepily against her chest.

"Yes Ma'am," he breathed, AJ smiling softly when she felt his breathing even out.


End file.
